


I Miss You

by MommaVanillaBear



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Business Trip, Daddy Kink, Human AU, Lingerie, M/M, Sex Toys, Skype calls, dominant kolivan, submissive lance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-21
Updated: 2018-06-21
Packaged: 2019-05-26 09:33:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14997980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MommaVanillaBear/pseuds/MommaVanillaBear
Summary: While Kolivan is away on business over seas, Lance tries his best to keep his hands to himself and keep the loneliness at bay. That is until he gets a special package in the mail from his beloved with a simple care to call Kolivan when Lance has everything on and ready. It's been nearly two weeks and there's no way in hell Lance is going to pass up the opportunity to finally get relief.





	I Miss You

_ “I need you to listen to me, kitten, i’m going to be gone for a  couple of weeks, so I need you to be good while i’m away. Can you do that for me, kitten? Can you be a good boy?”  _

 

It wasn’t fair, Lance was such a good boy- well, he tried to be a good boy and that should count for something- nearly all the times that Kolivan asked him to be; he was quiet when the man had conference calls, was polite when he had to entertain guests, even going as far as riding the man’s cock when Kolivan was too tired to fuck him, and this was how he was thanked? Being alone for two weeks?!

The first week was simple enough, Lance made sure to stick to his diet of lean meats and vegetables, snacking on fruit when he wanted something sweet and even tried to drink more water to show that he could be healthy and in charge of himself. Lance even went as far as to not touching himself when it came to the intimate urges, knowing it would only be harder on himself to not have Kolivan around to take care of him when his fingers would be unable to go as deep as the man’s blessed own. By halfway through the first week Lance was already missing Kolivan’s fingers and cock, wanting to have something inside of him, wanting to feel the delicious burn that came with being stretched, hell he would even accept simply laying on his back and sucking on the man’s cock. 

By the second week, the tuesday before his boyfriend was back Lance felt himself slipping into his submissive headspace as he roamed there quiet apartment wearing only a pair of pretty blue panties and mid thigh socks, a lollipop hanging from between Lance’s lips as he swirled his tongue around the strawberry sweet hard candy, eyes dark as he zoned out, wondering just how Kollivan was doing. Of course Kolivan messaged him daily and called when he could, but Lance knew the trip over in Europe was important and knew that Kolivan was so close to solidifying the merger with two companies. Even if he wanted Kolivan’s attention badly he knew he could never put something so important in jeopardy. And that was what kept Lance from calling the other to beg him to come home, the aroused tan skinned male deciding to simply lay with a pillow between his legs as he slowly ground against it, pretending for a moment that he was grinding upon Kolivan’s chest, wishing he could feel the warm breath on his navel and those large hands kneading his plump backside. 

Lance must have had a guardian angel watching over him, how else would he explain getting a package in the mail when none was expected, the sender address listed as coming from France, the neat scroll of penmanship belonging to his beloved. Feeling much like a child on christmas morning Lance had the package signed for and brought to their bedroom in order to be opened, the tape carefully peeled back as Lance dug in through the packaging foam in order to pull out a few pieces of sheer purple fabric- fabric that when held up revealed that it was a lingerie top and bottoms, a pair of heels pulled out next and a a few small boxes. The note on the bottom card was no bigger than a business card, and on it in neat print were the words ‘call me once you have it on’. 

Kolivan really was an angel in disguise, or a devil, Lance thought to himself as he hurried to the private bath that was connected to their bedroom, already shucking off his jeans and tank top as he started a hot shower and grabbed the slim tubing he would need to properly clean himself with. With the shower on and the radio softly emitting a jazzy station Lance began to slather himself in shaving foam from his feet to his belly, deciding if he was going to wear such pretty fabric then he was going to look and feel pretty soon, and that mean shaving and waxing the hair that he had let grow again while Kolivan was gone…

 

Standing in front of the full body mirror Lance gazed over himself as he touched the leather and lace collar that hung around his throat, a purple metal heart hanging from it that complimented his skin. The black heels Lance wore gave him an extra two inches on his height and sheer purple thigh highs were tugged up carefully to show off his slim legs; the panties Lance wore were the same color as both the stockings and lingerie top, the same soft lilac purple that were adorned by white lacing and did little to hide his growing erection as the slippery silk rubbed against his skin- it was the top however that had Lance’s eyes drawn to himself, it really shouldn’t have been anything special, not too outlandishly sexy, but the lingerie top was sheere just like the panties and stocking, having thin straps and missing a large strip in the front, barely covering his chest and belly where it draped over himself, his nipples were already perky from the fabric sliding against them. Along the hemming of the top were small flowers and swirls stitched in small patterns and two faux roses were attached just underneath where straps met the fabric 

Heading over to the bed Lance double checked the battery life of his phone and made sure everything was in place, his heart skipping a beat as he pressed ‘call’, the dialing tone having his heart soon beating faster.

“Hey Daddy,” Lance moaned sultrily as he laid draped against the pillows and blankets, the image of Kolivan still in his black suit and purple tie had Lance practically drooling as he batted his black lined eyelashes, maroon painted lips parting as his bubble gum pink tongue licked at the seams in play, the phone’s screen angle so that Kolivan could see that Lance was indeed wearing the silky purple lingerie, the man’s eyes darkening with lust.”I’ve been missing you sooo much daddy! Do you know how hard it is knowing you are so far away? Do you have any idea how big this apartment is- how big this bed is without you in it to pin me down?”

“You know i would be there if i could, kitten.” Kolivan growled, the man’s eyes narrowed as he watched Lance’s hand come up to his mouth for the beauty to lick at his own fingers, suckling on one gently. “Look at you, done up so pretty, just waiting to be ravished, tell me kitten, tell daddy who you belong to when you wear that little collar of yours.”

Lance’s blue eyes practically sparkled as he popped the finger out of his mouth and moved it down to play with the little black collar that was wrapped around his neck, a purple heart hanging from the center of it. Toying with the cold piece of metal Lance hummed and fluttered his eyes cutely, a soft whine to his words. “I belong to daddy and only daddy.” Letting the metal fall and rest on his neck once more Lance tilted the phone with his hand so that Kolivan could get a clear shot of his chest, belly and thighs, the purple silk that was split down the middle of the top was pulled apart just enough so that warm tanned skin of Lance’s belly was visible with how it rested on his torso, the panties leaving nothing to the imagination from how sheer the fabric was, Lance’s cock erect and pinned only by the silk, the white lace enhancing his naturally soft skin to make it even more alluring. Stroking the tips of his fingers just barely down against his skin Lance mapped out the skin of his belly with a gentle smile, making sure to angle the camera so that Kolivan could see the way his fingers brushed over the bulge in his panties, the silver bracelets reflecting a bit of light, causing his wrists and hands to appear slimmer. Bringing the phone back up so that Kolivan was once more looking at Lance’s face the beauty gave a playful pout, moaning sweetly. “Been wanting to touch myself for so long, but i’ve been so good daddy, haven’t touched myself once, haven’t even cum once- please daddy, can I cum? Can I show you how good I can be, how deserving I am to cum?”

It wasn’t apparent where Kolivan was, but Lance assumed his beloved- currently deemed as Daddy- was seated in a hotel room,the man growling softly at listening to Lance’s whines and watching how Lance gently pawed at himself; finding his composure Kolivan began to speak, his words steady despite the lust in his eyes and growl tinging his words. “You going to be a good kitten and listen to daddy the whole time? Going to move when daddy tells you to, cum when I tell you too?”

“Gods yes-”

“Good. Listen closely kitten, daddy bought you a cute pink toy, do you have it, can you hold it up for me?” Kolivan watched impatiently as Lance reached and held up the translucent pink cock shaped toy that was made of rubber, thick and long with bumps along the shaft and a small switch that could be used to turn on the vibrations. Kolivan waited until Lance held the toy with a shy smile before Kolivan had Lance pressing the tapered tip circling and tracing against his painted lips before his tongue brushed out to lick and lap at the translucent rubber, working it further into his mouth slowly, Lance slow in working it into his mouth as he began to bob it as he laid back and relaxed. Allowing his hand to do the work of pumping the toy in and out of his mouth with his tongue occasionally swirling along the translucent rubber, lips wrapped around the base when he worked it in deeper, eyes all the while watching Kolivan’s, not wanting to disappoint ‘daddy’. “Look at yourself, so filthy and beautiful, willing to suck on anything, is that it, kitten? Do you miss daddy so much that you’ll gladly suck on that toy and pretend it’s me?” Not waiting to let Lance answer Kolivan smirked. “Shh, don’t speak kitten, I want to watch you get that toy nice and wet with that pretty mouth of yours and then I want to see you put on those clamps.

“But daddy-”

“I know you don’t like nipple clamps, but I promise, these ones are going to make you feel so good kitten.” Kolivan growled, palming himself through his dress pants, wishing he was back in the states, to be by Lance’s side as his obedient kitten touched and teased himself just how he asked. Giving himself a firm squeeze Kolivan growled; Lance suckled on the rubber for several long, agonizing minutes, gentle moans emitted as he licked and sucked, letting the rubber cock plop out of his mouth lewdly and onto his cheek as he obediently reached for two pieces of rubber that were dark purple in color and reminded Lance of suction cups. Nimble fingers brushed open the fabric of the top further to reveal two perky nipples, the nubs standing out dusty pink against Lance’s richly tanned skin, and when the two pieces of rubber lip plastic were stuck down and clamped into place Lance’s eyes widened and his mouth dropped. For the moment the two were clamped down against his skin the rubber began to vibrate, a low vibration that was continuous. “Now be good and keep those on, they are going to vibrate a bit harder when your heart rate increases so be good and don’t be alarmed.”

“Ahh- yes- okay, okay…” Lance moaned as he draped the silk back over his chest, knowing that the thin fabric did little to obscure the sight of the clamps, the camera once more on Lance’s face as he licked at the toy softly. “Please can i finally-’

“Not yet kitten,” Kolivan growled, eyes slitted and near black with desire as his cock hung heavy and erect in his own hand, his teeth flashing as he spoke. ‘There’s one more thing I want you to wear, but first, put the phone on the nightstand and angle it to so that I can see the bed- that’s it. Now, take that black piece of fabric, good, such a good kitten- now cover your eyes with it, and lay on your back.”

Obediently Lance rolled onto his back so that his groin was easier viewed by the camera on the phone, long legs bending and spreading to show that the panties were straining to keep in his cock and that the fabric was slipping between his cheeks, hole barely visible through the sheer fabric. Adjusting the pillows behind himself so that he could be a bit more propped up, Lance brought a hand back to his mouth and suckled on his finger tips, awaiting patiently for Kolivan to tell him what to do next. Lance pondered silently what the other man must have thought of him laying out on the bed with his legs bent and spread, was his daddy close to cumming just by the sight of him? Was he picturing himself draped over him with his cock rubbing hard against Lance’s pantie clad hole? Moaning softly at the thought Lance tapped his heels gently down into the mattress, wanting more than anything to see what his daddy was doing, but the fabric was too thick and Lance didn’t want to risk pulling it down even by a fraction, lest he earned Kolivan’s disapproving frown. 

“Gods, kitten, if only you could see yourself, spread out like a present just waiting to be unwrapped. You’ve been so good kitten, listening to daddy. Now, bring down those panties, kitten, I want to see them by your ankles.” Kolivan watched as his beloved beauty on the bed began to inch off the silky purple panties. Lance’s cock gave a soft bounce as his cock was finally free of its confinement, his fingers lingering over his cock to give the slim shaft a stroke before he worked on wiggling the panties further down his thighs, letting them pool down by his ankles as he got them over is knees. Without having to be asked Lance moved his hands down to his cheeks, giving them a gentle squeeze as he spread them, listening for any order to stop but when none was given he merely held his cheeks apart and rubbed the tips of his fingers over his puckered rim, tracing and prodding his own hole as he listened to Kolivan’s gentle growl that he knew meant approval. Rubbing insistently with his middle and index finger against the puckered flesh as he reached for the small bottle he knew to be near his left side; with a gentle gasp at finding what he was looking for Lance was quick to uncap it, moving it between his legs to drizzle the lubricant on his teasing fingers as well as drizzle it onto his hole. Shivering as he felt the icey gel touch him so intimately, the bottle capped and put to the side as Lance resumed holding one cheek to the side, his fingers still continuing their insisting rubbing as he finally worked his finger into his hole lazily, gasping as his middle finger was swallowed with ease by warm flesh still somewhat stretched from his time in the shower. Lance hummed as he slowly pumped his middle finger, working it in deeper with each thrust until he could take it down to the knuckle, the index finger next to slip inside him as he sighed blissfully at finally having something in his needy hole to fill him, knowing he would need at the very least four fingers to stretch himself before he would take the toy Kolivan had bought for him.  In and out, lazily Lance pumped his fingers, scissoring ever so often before wiggling in the third one, a soft grunt escaping as the three fingers were pumped up to the knuckles- Lance knew better than to try and play up his pleasure, he knew that Kolivan could always tell when he was faking it. Curling two out of the three fingers playfully Lance continued to stretch and fuck himself with the digits, the fourth one needing a bit more wiggling and relaxing before it could slide in past his rim. A soft moan escaped at the feeling of the stretch, and this time Lance couldn’t help but whine and keen as his fingers pumped roughly inside himself. 

From the growls heard from over the call Lance knew Kolivan was enraptured with the sight of him laying on the bed, hole greedily taking the fingers as Lance’s free hand moved up to stroke at his erect cock, fingertips gliding up the slightly curved shaft, smearing precum down the skin. The buzzing of the nipple clamps grew louder as the vibrations coursed stronger, Lance’s eyes widening behind the blindfold as his breath caught. The vibrations to his nipples was new, strange and almost painful, and yet Lance found that he couldn’t help but feel himself become more aroused by it; his chest puffing up as he arched a bit from the bed, hands moving  in unison of stroking and pumping. “Please- Daddy- want to cum…”

“Not on your fingers you aren’t.” Kolivan growled, his hand wrapped around the thick base of his own cock, eyes watching Lance’s fingers intently as his kitten’s hole swallowed them with each thrust greedily. “I was nice enough to get you a new toy, I want to see you use it.”

“But i’m already so close-”

“Are you telling me no?” Kolivan growled sharply, thumb rubbing over the tip of his fat cock head on the upstroke. “Do you want me to tell you to stop touching yourself all together and wait till I come home?”

“N-No!” Lance cried out in panic of the threat, his head shaking to show that he didn’t want that, that he would be good for him. “Please,anything but that, i’ll be good, i’ll fuck myself on the toy, just please don’t make me wait till you come home!” 

Kolivan huffed softly, the noise a reassurance to Lance that he was no longer in danger of that possibility, the order for Lance to suck on the toy given before Lance got the chance to use it. Like an obedient beauty he was Lance had the toy sought out and in his mouth once more, near deep throating it as he worked swiftly to lick and suckle upon it, wanting nothing more than to thrust it inside himself, lipstick smearing on the base as his mouth closed around it tighter to thoroughly wetten it, the sound of a slick ‘pop’ heard when Kolivan deemed Lance had done enough to get it ready.

“Good kitten, what do we say?” Kolivan demanded, fingers stroking his cock once more, watching as Lance brought the fat tip of the toy to his loosened entrance, the beauty on the bed moaning loudly at feeling it sink slowly into himself, stretching him wide.

“Th-Thank you daddy!” Lance gasped, legs spreading open as wide as the panties around his ankles would let him, the translucent rubber toy slowly taken inch by pleasurable inch as Lance finally felt himself being stretched how he had been craving, the toy slipped in deeply as if it were Kolivans own cock, stopping just short of the gripping base. Laid back with his legs as spread as they could be and the toy buried deep Lance stopped himself from immediately just using it to thrust himself to orgasm, choosing instead to simply allow himself to feel. The cool material of the silk felt heavenly on Lances heated skin whilst the rubber of the nipple clamps felt warmer as they absorbed the heat from his body, the toy he swore he could feel every thick inch of as he kept it buried deep inside himself; Lance felt beautiful despite the slutty appearance of himself, knowing he was spread wide and his blushing face was on display for Kolivan to see. Only when he heard Kolivan growl did he begin to slowly slide the toy out of himself, letting just the tip remain buried in his hole before he slipped it right back inside, deciding to keep the pace nice and slow as he grew accustomed to the slightly cold rubber that was dragged in and out of himself, Lance’s soft moans spilling out from past his lips as he used his free hand to stroke his cock. Fisting it slowly as he tried to imagine his hand belonging to kolivan, how the man would fuck Lance nice and slow before he would become wild, pinning Lance down and simply ravishing the willing body. Listening to Kolivans growls and grunts Lance merely added to the illusion that the man was in the room with him, watching as Lance worked the toy inside himself faster, keeping pace. 

In and out…

Rougher and faster…

It was all a blur to Lance’s touch starved body, the faux cock being thrusted into him faster and deeper as his hips rocked back to help it, crying out softly as it rubbed against the sensitive bundle of nerves deep inside of himself. He wanted it to be Kolivan- needed it to be Kolivan, and yet he knew nothing could replace the man. Not even the toy could take away the desire to have Kolivan inside of him, only giving him a distraction as his hand squeezed hard on the base of the toy; a loud cry escaping him at the sudden vibration that came from the faux cock, the whole rubber piece vibrating inside him hard, causing his toes to curl in his heels and for his breath to catch in his throat. Lance’s eyes were wide and the hand on his cock quickened as he writhed in pleasure, letting the tip of the toy prod and stroke along his prostate, earning himself a clenching in his belly as he tried to hold on from cumming, practically seeing stars.

“Do you like it, had it custom made for you.” Kolivan chuckled out huskily, his hand gripping the edge of the chair he sat in with his nails digging into the wood as he stroked himself rougher, already so close at watching and listening to his kitten fuck himself, the cry of his name causing Kolivan’s hair to stand up on the back of his neck. 

He wanted to be home, to watch and fuck that beautiful kitten of his into the bed, he wanted it more than he could bare. 

“Please- please let me-”

“Cum for me Kitten, shove that toy nice and deep and cum for daddy.” Kolivan encouraged, bucking his hips and nearly knocking off his phone from his lap, only to catch it with the hand not on his cock, watching as Lance indeed thrusted the toy faster, slipping it in as deep as it could safely go before he stopped moving it. The sight of Lance’s back arching and his mouth falling into a perfect ‘o’ had Kolivan finally over the edge as the larger male came with a roar of a moan, uncaring if any cum got on his suit as he watched Lance’s hips rock hard, the beauty practically chanting a mantra of ‘Daddy...please’ until the first streak of cum was visible. “Good, so good kitten- look at how good you are cumming for me, Lance.”

Lance’s head lulled back against the pillows as he rode each wave of orgasm, his cock cuming hot streaks over his hand and belly, eyes practically rolled back as he finally had the relief he had been craving for so long. Moaning out Kolivans name rather than Daddy, he waited until the pleasure bordered pain before giving the base of the toy a squeeze to stop the vibrations, slipping it only out of himself when Kolivan cooed for Lance to do so, the cuban male needing the reassurance and guidance from him that it was ok- that he was good. 

The toy was slipped to the side and next came the removal of the nipple clamps that turned off when they were no longer attached to him, Lance careful to rub each swollen stub  before he slowly worked on the blindfold, teary blue eyes taking in the sight of Kolivan on the phone with a soft smile. Lance kept stripping himself down until he was bare of all lingerie and jewelry, keeping the collar on however as he moved onto his belly, uncaring of the mess that was on the sheets a he inched his way towards his phone, holding a pillow underneath himself as he gazed at Kolivan’s face, knowing that the man was already cleaning himself up with a few tissues.

“Was I- was I good, Kolivan?” Lance whispered breathily, nervousness clawing at his belly as he pouted his lips. 

“You were the best, Lance.” Kolivan practically purred. “I’m going to be home soon, and when I get back I promise you the best bubble bath and meal you have ever had, do you hear me?”

“Yeah- i’d like that.” lance giggled, bringing the phone closer so that he could relax and gaze at the other without craning his neck. “Kolivan?”

“Yes my beloved?”

“Talk to me until I fall asleep?’ Lance asked, knowing if Kolivan was there that he would be clinging to him much like a koala. 

“Of course my beloved.” And with that, Kolivan began to talk to Lance idly about the day in the office he had to endure over in the country of France,staying on the phone for several more minutes even after Lance had fallen asleep. Gods above he loved Lance something fierce. 


End file.
